Love Potion 9
by Starberry
Summary: Kagome buys a love potion. ^.^
1. Episode 1: Trouble in Paradise

Love Potion No. 9  
  
**********************  
  
Episode 1: Trouble in Paradise  
  
Kagome: *Oh how I love the weekends at the old Higurashi shrine... too bad Inuyasha's not here...*  
  
"No! I won't think about that selfish...arrogant...mean...!" Kagome said aloud, hitting her hand on the top of her desk. "I've got more important things to worry about!"  
  
Kagome: *...like Hojo not liking me anymore. Where did it go wrong? Yeah, right, I only stood the guy up a million times. Oh that Inuyasha...*  
  
She sighed loudly.  
  
Kagome: *At least things are calm here... (view of shrine)not so in the Feudal Era. Where there are millions of terrible demons trying to steal the jewel shards. (view of Kikyou) And some who are just out to get revenge.*  
  
"I think I'd prefer the millions of demons."  
  
*  
  
(Inuyasha's voice) *Trouble in Paradise*  
  
*  
  
Kagome burst out the door of the house, purse close in hand.  
  
Kagome: *If I hurry I may just be able to make it back in time to...*  
  
"Kagome, where do you think you are going? And in such a hurry! Why, I haven't even had time to come up with another disease for you to have and you're off again! I tell you, it's not healthy!" Kagome's grandpa said, stopping his sweeping to look at her. But she was already gone.  
  
"Sorry, Grandpa. She's gone again," Sota said, appearing in the doorway to the house. A sweatdrop appeared over the older man's head.  
  
Grandpa: *Someone ought to teach that girl some manners.*  
  
"Kagome you come back here this instant!"  
  
*  
  
Kagome raced by the well house.  
  
Kagome: *If I hurry, I may just be able to go to the mall with Ayumi and still make it back in time!*  
  
*  
  
At the mall, Ayumi was waiting impatiently. Hojo had joined her a few minutes before and was busily drinking a soda.  
  
"She said she would be here, right?" he asked, slurping the last drops out of the cup. Ayumi nodded.  
  
"It's what she said..."  
  
As she spoke, Kagome appeared, running through the walkway nearby, not to mention knocking over a few innocent bystanders. She stopped breathlessly before them.  
  
"Where were you?" Hojo asked, throwing his empty cup in a nearby trash can. "You look tired."  
  
Kagome: *(gasp)*   
  
Ayumi watched the blush spread on Kagome's face.  
  
"Oh, nowhere!" Kagome said, waving her hand as if to brush it away. They stood there silently for a moment.  
  
"Well... Kagome and I better be going... bye!" Ayumi said, breaking the silence and pushing Kagome away into the nearby candle shop.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Now what is it?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"You act as if you've never liked a guy before!" Ayumi accused, pointing a finger at her.  
  
"What? Are you kidding, of course I have!" Kagome said nervously, wishing silently that it was true.  
  
"Whatever..."-Kagome began poking around the shop with awes.-"...all I know is that I'm getting yout that 'Dating for Dummies' book, Kagome."-More awes.-"You need it!" Ayumi said, getting no response.  
  
Kagome had found the bottled perfumes and potions section of the candle store. Exotic smells filled the air as she opened and closed each one.  
  
"Ah! Ayumi!" Kagome called, picking up a small flask.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look! 'Love Potion'!" she said, reading the label.  
  
Kagome: *Perfect! I'll just give this to Hojo and then...*  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
The two girls truned to see a very ugly old woman standing there behind the register of the shop. She was leaning heavily on the desk there and watching them with her beady eyes.  
  
"Do not linger near the flasks or you shall break something!" the old woman croaked. Kagome carefully replaced the potion to its spot on the shelf.  
  
"Eh, let's go, Ayumi. I need to get Sota a birthday present," Kagome said, suddenly feeling unwelcome in the small shop. A rough cough came from behind her.  
  
"Ah, so you are eyeing my special love potion..." the woman said. Kagome looked back. "Makes any man who drinks it fall madly in love with the woman he next lays his eyes upon." She winked at Kagome with a crooked smile.  
  
"It really works?" Kagome said, inching toward her.  
  
"Oh, yes, my dear. 'Tis the whole reason for my good luck with a divine boy in my day. Oh, what a dream boat he was..." the woman gushed, coming out from behind the register with a fond look of remembrance in her eyes.  
  
"Really?!" Ayumi said, nudging Kagome.  
  
"Oh my yes."  
  
Kagome looked at the love potion, still very much wanting it for Hojo.  
  
The old woman, noticing Kagome's longing look, took the little flask from the shelf and placed it in her hand.  
  
"Free. For not breaking anything," she said. Excitement spread across Kagome's face.   
  
"So, how'd it work out, between you and your dreamboat?" Ayumi asked. The woman lifted her hand to let them admire the large wedding band that was there on her ring finger.  
  
Kagome: *(gulp)*  
  
"75 years and still going strong!"  
  
Kagome felt faint. The old woman took Kagome's hand that held the bottle and patted it lightly.  
  
"Good luck, my dear."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kagome: *I think...*  
  
* 


	2. Episode 2: Packing Bags and Crossing Tim...

Episode 2: Packing Bags and Crossing Time  
  
Kagome raced home from the bus stop where she left Ayumi waving good-bye.   
  
Kagome: *Oh! I'll never make it... I still have to pack!*   
  
She raced across the shrine grounds, through the house, and up into her bedroom, thoughtlessly setting the little love potion bottle with her stuff to be packed. In a fit of clothes and potato chips, somehow she got all of the stuff into her bulging backpack and made to the door of the house.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Oh, mom! I've got to go! No time for chat!" Kagome cried, stopping for a second at the front stoop. Her mother's smiling face met her for a moment.   
  
"But didn't you say you needed soda for that lunch you made for your friends? Here, I went out and bought four bottles. I hope it's enough," the older woman said, presenting the small bottles filled to the brim with clear liquid. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yeah, mom. Thanks," she said, setting down her bag for just long enough for her mother to put in the little bottles.  
  
Mother: *That's strange... Kagome had one bottle already in her bag...*  
  
"Bye mom! I'll be back soon!" Kagome called back as she flew out the door. Her mother waved as she watched Kagome disappear into the well house.  
  
Mother: *Oh, well. Maybe I did buy five...*  
  
*  
  
(Shippou's voice) *Packing Bags and Crossing Time*  
  
*  
  
"Where is that stupid girl?!" Inuyasha cried, pacing back and forth on the wooden edge of the well. He stopped and leaned over it again, grumbling irritably to himself. Shippou softly giggled behind him.  
  
"What the heck are you laughing at?!" Inuyasha yelled back at the fox, sending darts at him through his eyes. Shippou just smiled. A deep growl could be heard in Inuyasha's throat.  
  
"It's so obivious," Shippou said all-knowingly. Inuyasha began pacing again.  
  
"What's so obivious, you little..."   
  
"How much you worry over Kagome... 'oh, Shippou when's Kagome coming back'... 'where's that stupid Kagome'..." Shippou said, mocking Inuyasha happily. "It's so obivious that you like her."  
  
"What do you mean 'like'?" Inuyasha asked coldly, ignoring the other parts of Shippou's mockery. Shippou just laughed.  
  
"Oh, forget it..." Inuyasha mumbled. He looked into the well again with a loud sigh. Still not there.   
  
"Come on, Inuyasha. Lady Kagome will come soon enough. Just be patient, no matter how much you miss her," Miroku said all too wisely, sitting crosslegged near the whistling Shippou. Inuyasha's face turned bright red.  
  
"I do not miss her!"  
  
"Please, it's okay to be open with your feelings, Inuyasha. We're all good, honest men here," Miroku said, appearing near the dog demon and patting him on the shoulder. Inuyasha's face grew even deeper red. He laughed nervously.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about but I have absolutely no feelings whatsoever for that stupid girl!" Inuyasha said, getting louder as he went.  
  
"SIT!!!!"  
  
"Nicely put... Kagome," Shippou said, stopping his whistle to watch the comedy at hand.  
  
Inuyasha fell flat on his face, followed by a huffing Kagome climbing up out of the well. Miroku offered her a hand and then dragged up her backpack behind her. After some struggling, he managed to get it out of the well and on to the wooden ledge.  
  
"My, Lady Kagome, what have you packed in here?"  
  
"Oh, just a few things. A change of clothes or two, some food for lunch..." Kagome replied walking over to where Shippou sat. Inuyasha got up from the ground and sat beneath the backpack.  
  
"Inuyasha, I wouldn't sit there if I was..."  
  
The backpack landed hard on his head. He fell over, his eyes swirly.  
  
"...you," Kagome finished with a cring.   
  
*  
  
RESPONSES TO REVIEWS~  
  
Massao-na-Mizu I didn't know that this title had already been used. I appologize. 


End file.
